All Or Nothing
by riotvampyre
Summary: Demetra Wicked, a younger women who is 27 falls for her best friend, Dj Ashba, band-mate, James Michael. It's a fan fiction about Sixx AM, and I couldn't figure out what to put it under for the tags. Some Sexual themes, and some choice of language.


All or Nothing

Chapter One

"Will you please go with me?" Dj asked, walking into my room after me. I dove under the covers and covered my head.

"No! The asswhole will be there." I spoke.

"Demi! Look I know what's-that-jerks-name hurt you but can you please come with me?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Nikki wouldn't let him near you!" He rubbed my back and kissed the back of my head, as he uncovered my face. "Nikki wants you too." He said. "Plus. There's going to be other chicks there, and I'll need a designated driver."

"Fine!" I said, getting up because I knew he was right. "What should I wear?" I asked, going into my closet.

"Green tripps and a green and black corset?" Dj said, watching me pluming through my closet.

"Alright. Sounds good."

Chapter Two

I walked out on the balcony with my drink. I just wanted to be alone and away from the loud music. Even out here the music was throbbing through the walls.

It was a very beautiful sight to see. The night's sky was covered in stars and a full moon. The moon reflected in the soft waves that were crashing gently against the empty beach.

It took my breath away. I lost track of time. I looked at my watch, and noticed that I was out here for more than an hour.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The voice startled me. I looked over my shoulder to see James.

"James right?" I asked, wanting to make sure I heard Dj right over the loud music.

"Yup. You're Demetra right? Got a nickname?" James inquired.

"Yes. Demi or De." I answered.

"Do you mind if I watch the view with you?" James asked.

"Nope." I smiled to him as he stood next to me.

I looked back out and sighed.

James watched me curiously. He looked like he really wanted to ask me something.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong? It looks likes like there's something on your mind." James observed, looking into my emerald eyes.

"My ex. I can't get him off my mind." I answered briefly. I was starting to feel better.

"So you're not over him?"

"No. I am. He is the one that isn't over me. He keeps begging me to stay when I'm gone already." I sighed. "I just can't stay with someone I don't love."

James nodded. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No. It feels good to get that off my chest." I smiled, and went to hug him, but, Dj popped up in between us.

"This is where you ran off too." Dj said, giving me a drunken smile.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked.

"No. . . Nikki said we can crash here." Dj kissed my cheek and disappeared.

Chapter three

James sighed sadly as he leaned against the ledge.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well, I met this really cool woman but I don't know her very well, and I believe she has a boyfriend. . ." James did not take his eyes of the beach.

"Do you think you like her?"

James smiled and looked at me. "Yeah. . . From what I seen and heard she's awesome."

"So who is it maybe I could help?" I said, setting my hand on his.

He turned his hand over and rubbed mine. "You're cold. . ." He said, avoiding my question. He took off his hoodie and handed me it.

"James. . . Who is she?" I repeated.

"Its you." He blushed.

"But I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"Aren't you with Dj?" He asked, looking at me as I shivered. His arms wrapped around me. He kept me from freezing. It got cold.

"No. . . He's my best friend. Almost like a brother to me." I explained. "Thanks for warming me up." I added.

"Oh!" James laughed. "Anytime."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course you can."

"I think I may be attracted to you too." I teased and got out from his arms. I headed in.

"Hey! Don't be a tease!" He followed after me. He lightly grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"What if I want to be a -Ophf- tease?" I asked, James pinned me playfully against the wall.

"Than I'll tease you right back." He growled playfully.

"Who said I'd let you get away with that?" I asked.

James grinned and his head closed in on me, like he was going to kiss me.

Chapter four

"Demetra! James! Come on!!! We're playing seven minutes in heaven." Tommy said, grabbing a hold of James and my wrists. He yanked us to Nikki's living room, he let us go.

There were maybe ten people left from the many hundreds he had.

Dj patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Demi."

I headed over and sat down next to him. James took the love seat over to my left.

Nikki explained his rules to his version of the game. Whoever you pick you, after you get out of the closet, will get handcuffed for twenty-four hours to. He had everyone put something into a top hat. I put my avenged sevenfold necklace.

Pam started and pulled out Tommy's drum stick. They went in.

As everyone waited we just sat there and bull shited.

Dj let me rest my head on his shoulder. "So it looked like you and James got quiet cozy out there." He whispered into my ear.

"So? What's it to ya?"

"I think you guys would be perfect for each other."

I laughed. "Just cause he's older than Ambrose?"

"OKAY DEMETRA!" I looked at Nikki as he headed over to me.

I growled, not wanting to actually do this. He chuckled and told me to pick something.

I pulled out a silver ball necklace. Dj laughed uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"James' necklace."

I stood up once I saw James stand. He lend out his hand and I took it and he lead me to the closet. Once we were in private I finally could joke.

"So are we going to finish earlier?" I joked, but I was hoping he'd say yes.

"Oh! So you are going to let me kiss you?" He asked.

"Only if you let me kiss you first?" I answered.

Chapter five

"Then what are you waiting for?" He gave me a beautiful smile. His dimples showed sweetly as he leaned down so I could kiss him.

I shoved my lips against his. His arms went around the small of my back slowly causing me to arch my chest into him. My arms flung around his neck. He soon had me against the wall and wanting more from him. . . I eased up, not wanting to go too far. The kiss did on the other hand progress to a passionate make-out.

Our kiss made us lose track of time, until Dj opened to door to let us know we were done. "Times up!"

As we pulled away, our hands connected unconsciously. We both thanked him.

Dj turned away and James stole a peak at my lips for his kiss. We walked out and Nikki had two pairs of handcuffs.

"Black fuzzy or Purple fuzzy?" He asked.

"Black." Dj told him before we could ask.

Nikki used the black fuzzy handcuffs on us. James lead me over to the love seat, he sat down and pulled me next to him. He set his arm, the one that was handcuffed, around me, making me reach across my chest with my arm. I set my head on his chest.

"Awe. . . That's adorable."

James played with my black shoulder length hair. I closed my eyes ignoring Dj's comments, wrapping my other arm around James' torso. He rested his free hand on my arm and rubbed it.

I guess it was a few hours later because when I opened my eyes, James and I were in one of Nikki's spare rooms. James looked peaceful in his sleep, and he had one arm around me. I scooted closer under the blanket and set my head into his chest. I felt him set his lips in my hair with smile. I kissed his chest and closed my eyes. Falling asleep was easy after that.

The next morning I was awoken with a very romantic peck on my lips.

"Good morning." James mumbled against them.

"Mornin." I said, wrapping my arms around his chest. "How did we get in here? I remember falling asleep on the love seat. . ."

James laughed. "You don't remember bitching Dj out?"

"A. . . No." I answered.

"Well, Dj lifted you off me so I could get up, and you bitched him out for taking you off your-" He made air quotes, "'comfyness'." He smiled, as he poked fun of me.

"Well I was nice and warm." I said in my defense, with a smile.

"I'm glad. Maybe we could do this more often." He traced my jaw with his index finger. He pressed his lips against mine.

"I completely agree. But without handcuffs." I murmured against his lips. I reached up and set my hand on his scruffy five o'clock shadow. "I love the scruffy."

He grinned rubbing his scruffy chin hair on my hand for a second. I closed my eyes and kissed him with the same passion I used last night.

Chapter Six

James led the way into the kitchen. Nikki and Dj were sitting at the table eating already. Dj smiled, still in trouble from his hangover.

"How did you sleep Demi?" He asked.

"Great. . . Sorry for bitching at you." I said, James chuckled and looked away.

"Naw. It's okay." Dj smiled. "James how did you sleep?"

"Great. . . " James said. "Do you want eggs?" He looked down at me as he asked.

"Um. . . How will you make them?" I moved our handcuffed wrists.

"Easy. . ." He twisted me into his arms as we made it over to the stove.

I laughed, smiling up at him. James rummaged through the cupboards near us. "Nikki where's the Pam?" He asked, pulling out a frying pan and the carton of eggs.

"With Tommy at his place." Nikki joked, getting up, dragging the unwilling Dj along with him, he grabbed the Pam from the cupboard from the farthest from us.

"HAHA funny. Not that Pam." James said, before Nikki handed it to him. "Thanks." I rubbed his arm for a few seconds.

"So are you two dating yet?" Nikki asked, going back to his plate.

"What?" I asked, only hearing "yet?"

"It just looked like you two got well acquainted last night." Nikki commented.

I rolled my eyes, resting my head back on James' chest.

"So, look who's talking! I see one of you picked each other?" I said, eyeing the purple fuzzy handcuffs. "What happened in that closet?!?!" I asked.

James flipped the eggs . "Sunny side up or scrambled?" He asked.

"Scrambled." I answered.

Dj looked at Nikki trying to remember. "I vaguely remember someone's pants being down. . ." Dj recalled.

I gawked at him. "What?"

Dj nodded. "If I remember clearly, they were mine."

I faced James with the handcuffed hand over my head. I set my forehead into his chest and laughed. "T.M.I."

"And boy did he taste good!" Nikki laughed.

"Ew. . . .James tell them to stop!!!" I whimpered.

"Can you guys stop scaring her? Nikki can you get me two plates? Please." He asked.

Nikki nodded, this time dragging Dj, making him drop his fork onto his plate. Dj glared daggers at Nikki, as he grabbed out two plates, and handed them to James.

"Thanks. The eggs are done." He whispered into my ear.

"Is it safe?" I asked, hoping Nikki and Dj were done describing their night.

Chapter Seven

Dj and Nikki grilled us as we ate, especially because James was holding my hand, underneath the table. As we finished James grabbed both our plates and he stood up, I followed after him, ready to get away from them. We set our plates in the sink and quickly rinsed them off and got out of there.

"So how do you know Dj?" He asked, as we found a sweet movie channel.

"Well I've known him forever. Well it feels like it. I met him through my family. When I was sixteen I was into horrible stuff. . . Dj helped me out a whole lot." I said, leaning against the head board.

"What kind of stuff?" James asked, obviously more interested in me than the movie.

"Well, for you to completely understand the way I am I'd have to tell you about my parents. Are you okay with that?" I asked, as he leaned next to me.

"I'm okay. . ." His index finger shoved my hair out of my face behind my ear.

"Well, my Dad's an alcoholic. My mother is a heroine junkie. I wasn't that bad, but I was a pot head. I saw the effects my mother had and I said I'd never used heroine. My Aunt from my father's side was the only who got me started on pot." I answered. "Did you ever do drugs?"

James shook his head. "So what happened? You don't like you are a stoner." James asked.

"Well when I told my parents I was going to rehab, they kicked me out. Dj let me move in and I lived there ever since. . . I went to rehab."

James smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did." He leaned down and kissed me running his thumb on my jaw.

"If I didn't I probably wouldn't have met you." I kissed him back for a few seconds.

I pulled away from him and rested my head back on the headboard. I didn't want to fall in love with him too fast.

James leaned back too. He looked straight at the television. "Ambrose really hurt you didn't he?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes he did. We dated five times. The first time he asked me out four days after my birthday and I fell for him to fast and wound up with my heart broken nine days later. . . I was stupid enough to give him four other chances. . . I don't want that to happen again." I said, crossing my arms, trying to get that month out of my head.

"Demetra, I would **NEVER** mess with your feelings. . . I would never hurt you. . . I'm sorry if I'm bringing up a touchy subject but I'm trying to get to know you. . . I really do like you."

"James. We just met last night, let me get to know you too. You don't need to bring up Ambrose this soon. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"I can deal with that. . . I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead as he apologized.

"For what? Just wondering why I don't 'hook up'?" I asked, boldly.

"No! For asking something that made you mad." He answered. "I'm just going to state the obvious. . . You don't hook up with someone you just met." He added.

"Yep. . . I prefer to know the person first." I answered.

"But you kissed me. . ."

I kept it silent for a few minutes making it look like he won, "you kissed back."

Dj walked in dragging Nikki.

"AHHA! I knew it! You two did get together!?!"

"Did you not hear her? Dj, she said, 'let me get to know you.'" Nikki commented.

They started bickering like a married couple. James glanced at me and whispered, "Beach?" I nodded.

We slipped off the bed and out of the room unnoticed.

Chapter Eight

"Dj I'm leaving you the car. James said he'd take me home." I said, walking up to the uncuffed Dj.

"Alright. . . Nikki wants me here another night." He answered.

"Okay."

James lead the way over to Nikki who had the key in his hand.

"Why did they have to be fuzzy?" I inquired.

He smiled. "Do I want to know what you two did with these?"

"I'd throw those away." James winked.

"We didn't do anything!" I answered.

"RIIIIGHT." Nikki taunted.

"James can we leave before I hit Nikki?" I asked.

"Yes." He led the way to his sapphire blue Lambo.

"James. . . I'm sorry for earlier. . . I didn't mean to hurt you. . . Are you mad at me?" I hoped his groin didn't hurt. I kneed him when we were getting up from the beach.

"No. . . I told you I'm not hurt." James said.

"Okay. . . Will you stay for a while?" I asked.

"Sure." He sighed.

"James, why do you sound irritated?" I asked, as he looked into my eyes.

"I've fallen for you. . . I know it's way too early but I can tell. . . Demetra, I dreamt about you last night, and I haven't dreamt in a long time." James said.

"Wow.. . Your straight to the point. James." I reached my hand to his cheek and smiled. "I've done the same thing. . . But you need to let me get to know you." I rubbed his cheek.

He set his head into my hand. "Just don't get with anyone. . . I don't know what I'd do. . ." He said, taking a hold of my hand and he started the lambo, he held it away from his face. "I might get over jealous."

"Jealousy is hot on some guys. . . Maybe I should get with-." James covered my mouth his hand. "No!"

"See that was hot. . ."

James rolled his eyes. "Tell me where to go."

Chapter nine

We were inseparable, James' and my relationship progressed after several months. We spent all our time together. Dj was getting sick of us just hanging in my room watching romantic horror flicks.

James switched it up tonight. He took me to Open Mic at The Guitar Pick. He had us in the VIP section.

The bar was almost empty. There was a few regulars other than us but other than that the place was empty.

"I got a surprise for you." James whispered into my ear.

The owner of the bar walked out onto the stage with an acoustic guitar. "This next one is by James Michael." He said into the microphone.

James stood up and headed up to the microphone. He grabbed the guitar and sat down on the stool. He strummed the guitar making it sound right. "This one is for you Hun." He said, then sang his heart out in a beautiful song.

He came off the stage, leaving the guitar up there, smiling leaving me speechless. He set his arm around my neck as he sat down. I turned towards him and set my head in his chest.

"That was beautiful. . ." I looked at him through my eye lashes.

"So are you." He kissed my hair. "Well are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave." I corrected.

"I made a promise that I want to keep. Could we go to the cemetery?" I asked.

"Sure." James said.

We stood up and headed out to his Lambo.

Chapter Ten

"So why do we need to go to the cemetery?"

"I promised someone that even when he was dead I'd introduce him to the guys I'm serious about. . . " I answered.

"So who is he?"

"My cousin Eddy."

James nodded, heading towards the graveyard.

"So he made you promise to introduce the guys your serious about. . . Your serious about me?" James requested as he held my door open for me once we got there.

I blushed as I looked into his green eyes. "Very." He ran the back of his hand on my cheek.

"Your beautiful you know." He said, leaning down and kissing my lips, making my heart race. He smiled against my lips.

He held me close to him as he pulled away. I was a little high from my hearts racing speed.

"Sorry did I give you an adrenaline rush?" He joked.

"You do that quiet often."

He helped me out as he said, "I should keep doing it more often now." He grinned and closed the door.

"Can I have a few minutes to prepare him?" I asked.

"Take your time. . ." He kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath and started to Eddy's grave.

I kneeled down and sighed. "Hey Eddy. . . I made you a promise. . . I'm keeping it. Don't scare him off. . . Please. I'm in love with him." I smiled. "He's good for me y'know, he wouldn't do anything I don't want to. . . Hell he's even protective of me. . ." I touched his grave stone. "Don't scare him off. . . Or else. . ." I smiled.

I held out my hand to gesture to James, who was at my side with his fingers laced with mine almost instantly.

"Eddy. . . this is James. . . James this is what would be my cousin's grave. . ." I introduced.

"Hello. . ." James said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

I could see why. James looked down at me with a silent question in his eyes.

"Just tell him what's on your mind. . . I'll wait by the car." I said. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Don't let him threaten you okay James?"

He looked at me with a 'yeah right' smile.

I turned away and laughed under my breath. I walked over to the car.

Chapter eleven

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever done." James said. "But for you I'd do it again." James added, after I playfully punched him.

"So what did you talk to him about?" I asked, running my finger down to his hand.

"Nothing . . . He couldn't reply. . ." James said, with the most serious face ever.

"What did you tell him?" I rephrased.

"That I was in love with you but you know that." He said, with a smile.

"Anything else?"

"Guy stuff. . . Like sports. . ." James said.

"Nothing you'd like to tell me. . ." I hinted.

"I love you?"

"I love you too. . . That was it."

James smiled even bigger leaning over the armrest. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Can I get one on the lips?" I asked. James nodded, pressing his lips on mine. I held his jaw as we kissed. I rubbed his jaw with my index finger.

"Thank you. . ." I whispered as he pulled away.

"It was my pleasure." James smirked, "home now?" he asked, getting back up.

"Sure. Are you going to stay?" I asked, turning on his radio.

"If you want me too. . ."

"James do I ever tell you to leave?" I turned it to him.

"Nope. . . Your obviously not sick of seeing me yet. . . " James commented.

"I could never get sick of you!" I said.

James rolled his eyes as he started off.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" I said. 'You won't get a goodnight kiss!"

He smiled. "I'd like to see that happen." He commented.

I shook my head and looked out the window to Eddy's grave. I did really wonder what he talked to him about. I should have eavesdropped. As I racked my brain for the best ideas we made it home.

"Babe. . . Are you coming in or no?" James asked as he held the door open for me. I blinked.

"Oh! Sorry! I was lost in thought." I got out and James shut the door.

I headed up the few stairs to the arched doorway. I got my keys out and unlocked it. James was right at my heels as we walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" I joked, calling for Dj.

A loud thud came from the computer room as a response. I sped over and saw Dj sitting with an open computer tower between his legs.

"Sorry about that, I'm installing new RAM." Dj said, doing his little nerdy thing.

"Okay. . . That was the tower and not you right?"

"Yup. It was the cover. . . Hello James."

"Hello Dj."

Chapter 12 - Dj

I tapped the Ram card into the socket, but it popped back out, I hit it and growled to myself, Demetra would have to get it in. I stood up, my joints cracking as I stood straight. I stretched my back. I headed up to her room. After the many stairs I climbed to the attic, what she chose this herself, I made it out of breath to her door. Before I even think to knock, I leaned my forearm against the door and my body weight pushed the door open. I instantly heard a moan and I fell into the room, the door giving away in front of me. "DARREN JAY ASHBA!" Demetra said, shocked but a little bit thankful. I covered my eyes, not wanted to see anything. "What?" I looked up to see them both still clothed. "It's called knocking." "I fell in, I was catching my breath. . . Demi could you-" "Ram won't stay in for you weakling?" She asked, helping me up. I stuck out my tongue, ". . . N. . . Yes." I looked down. "Alright. James, I'll be right back." "Okay Hun." We headed out of her room and down the many stairs. "Remind me to get an escalator put in. . ." I said, looking at her. There was something on her mind. "Demi. . . Hello!!!" I waved my hand in font of her face. "Huh?" Demetra glanced at me, still spaced out. There was a look of worry in her eyes and she tried to blink it away.

"What happened?"

"It's too soon for James and I to have sex. . . I'm still a virgin!" She commented.

I smiled. "You two have been together a year and you haven't gave him it?" I shook my head.

-Demetra

Dj walked into the computer room after me. I snapped in the RAM and smiled.

"Demi?" Dj asked.

"Yes?"

"You remember the night you met James right?" He asked.

"Yeah. . . Why? What's on your mind?" I sat in his computer chair.

"I really think that I'm attracted to Nikki, I have no idea what happened in the closet and ever since he's the only thing on my mind."

"Oh, like James with me?" I asked, wanting to make a connection.

"Yeah."

I nodded, I only could remember how I felt about James, he completely took my heart that day.

"When your not around James does your heart feel heavy?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah. . . Is that how you feel about Nikki?" I answered.

"Yep. . . I just have this vision in my head of with Nikki holding me close to his heart."

I smiled as I could picture it: Dj would have his head on Nikki's shoulder, with his arms wrapping around his waist, smiling down on him. Dj would have his hand resting on Nikki's arm, rubbing small circles into it.

"What are you smiling about?" Dj asked, with a chill to his voice.

"The adorable sight that would be." I said.

"Oh." His mood changed.

"I'm going back up to James. . . Night." I said.

"Okay, don't tell him. . . Night."

"Okay."

Once I got into my room, I noticed James out on the balcony, looking at the moonlight.

I tip toed out and wrapped my arms around him, than snuck under his arm and leaned against his chest and set my arms on his hips.

"Hun?" I whispered.

James closed his eyes and put his head into my neck. "Tonight reminds me of the night you finally decided to give me a chance. . . Did I go to far Hun?" He smiled lovingly. He set his hands on my hips.

"No." I said "I just think it's too soon." I said.

"I'm sorry. . . Your body was getting overwhelming." James said. "I can resist if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"JAMES ANDREW! I never said that!"

"So you wanted it?"

"Well I didn't say that."

"But there's hope right?"

"We'll see." I winked and walked into my room.

The next thing I knew was being pinned down on my bed, James smiling over me.

"We better." He commented.

"We will." I smiled, leaning my head up to kiss his lips, he moved back.

"Why should I let you kiss me, you're such a tease." James said.

"Because you love me." I said, with my tongue out.

"That is true." He smiled, letting my teeth take in his lower lip. He let my hands go as his hands formed on my hips, pulling himself closer, grinding his lips against mine. "You are such a tease." he mumbled.

"Oh really, you're the one who is turning himself on." I said.


End file.
